poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Standing Up for What's Right Transcript
Here is the transcript of Standing Up for What's Right A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Standing Up for What's Right The short begins at Arenville, ???, ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Too sharp. Still made the turn. Cutting the wheel here. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: He's been like this all week? Ratchet: Yep. With occasional breaks for more ranting and raving. We need to get him out of here. Callie Jones: But how? ???, ???. Sammy Booster: No problem, I'll drag him to the gym. Nothing like a workout to work out the stress and clear the mind. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Seriously? Sammy Booster: Don't let this soft bouncy exterior fool you. Underneath, abs of granite. Ratchet: (whistles) ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Okay, buddy. Time for a break. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: But I need to-- Sammy Booster: No you don't. No racing, no extreme, no Dark Thunder. In fact, you're not even allowed to use the word engine for the rest of the day. (sniffs) Ooo! Also, a shower wouldn't kill you. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Come on. Attaboy. Robbie Diaz: But... but... Sammy Booster: There we go. Move, move, move. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: No, I'm not saying we're crazy. The Extreme Grand Prix just attracts a certain... type of individual. Someone whose idea of a good time is doing a handbrake turn at a hundred miles an hour. Female Reporter 1: What about off the track? Rika Harrington: We're just like everybody else. We want to kick back, relax, not think about work. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Oh, come on! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Leon. ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Computer: Program terminated. Racer's score: 78 Robbie Diaz: What? Are you insane? Did you see my last two laps? That's good for an 80, minimum! Leon Aster: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: When I suggested the gym, I had something a bit more cardiovascular, less video-gamey in mind. Robbie Diaz: It's a scam! Leon Aster: Dude! Just chill out! Rika Harrington: Maybe some yoga? Robbie Diaz: (groans) Leon Aster: Whoa! Easy there, Rob. Put down the sword! ???, ???. Sammy Booster: I don't get it. So Dark Thunder beat him. Robbie's lost before. Rika Harrington: Not like that. Dark Thunder was on another level out there. It's not easy realizing that even at your best, You might not even be good enough. Sammy Booster: He's a rookie. Rika Harrington: Remember what we were like when we were rookies? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Uh... oops. Leon Aster: I think we should leave now. ???, ???. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Do guys like Robbie get frustrated? Sure. But what you do is stop whining, man up, and be a professional about it. Female Reporter 2: Just like that? Leon Aster: Absolutely. Why? What have you heard? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Whatcha doing? Ratchet: (screams) Pinkie Pie: (screams) Yourself, ???, ???. Ratchet: Pinkie! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ---- Sarafina: (screams) ???, ???. Sarafina: Help me. Somebody help me. Don't let them get me! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Serena: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Here we are. Away from the bad, bad machine. No stress, no craziness. Leon Aster: (sighs) This is better. Good better. Callie Jones: I'm starting to get a little worried about Robbie. ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Hey, where's Rika? Sammy Booster: Explaining to the management how the virtual reality control panel that cost fifty grand accidentally broke. Callie Jones: Oh. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Why does he even train like that? He's like a stress multiplier. Does he want us to go crazy? Sammy Booster: Dark Thunder installed it. He's had the top score now for-- Callie Jones: (clears her throat) ???, ???. Sammy Booster: That's not helping. ???, ???. ???, ???. Crogg: You cost me the race, you slithery freak. You and that insect of a car cost me the win! Meelo: Please, the only thing you're even close to winning is the most in need of a breath mint award. Rex: You're not backing down? I can respect that. But we're still going to break you. Meelo: Make your move, we'll see who does the breaking. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Leon Aster: No stress, no craziness. huh? Sammy Booster: Yeah, that never works out. ???, ???. ---- Crogg: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. You two had your fun, now leave him alone. ???, ???. Leon Aster: You heard the lady, Crogg. Back off! Crogg: Well, If it isn't number two on my list. Sammy Booster: Better put me on it as well then. Meelo: What are you guys doing? Stay out of this! Callie Jones: It's okay. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: We got your back, Meelo. Leon Aster: Four of us. Two of you. Numbers don't lie. Crogg: They do stretch the truth on occasion though. ???, ???. Leon Aster: I take your point. Meelo: Right, big boy, time to settle up. Altogether: No! ???, ???. Meelo: Get your hands off of me! Callie Jones: Could we have a minute? Crogg: No. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Running would be good now. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Meelo, ???, ???. Meelo: Meelo runs from no man! Then, Callie grabs Meelo's hand and ran from Crogg and Rex. Crogg: Oh, you better run! Run as fast as you can. because I'm coming for you. The crocodile hunter's coming. Rex: Technically, the crocodile hunter is the one who hunts the... Crogg: (growls) Rex: Never mind. Meanwhile at Speedway Racers Command Center, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. Digit: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: I think we're good. We finally lost them. Altogether: (sighs) Leon Aster: That's a relief. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Meelo: Unhand me! Callie Jones: Hey! Sammy Booster: Meelo, what is the matter with you? Meelo: I had everything under control. Rika Harrington: Yes, I'm sure your face was about to bruise the heck out of Crogg's fist. but-- Meelo: I can take care of myself! ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Is that racers I hear? ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Yoo hoo! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Sandra? Ronnie? ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. Ronnie Johnson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Just some B-roll for the special. We'll do the interviews later and... ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Did no one tell you? Callie Jones: Well, uh.... Meelo: No! So you can take that camera and... Rika Harrington: Please, continue filming. Sammy Booster: And let us know if there's anything else you need. Sandra Sinclair: Just pretend that we're not here, we want gritty realism, nothing plastic. ???, ???. Crogg and Rex: Huh? Sandra Sinclair: And now Crogg and Rex! Score! Our viewers at Channel 6 wants to know, do you spend much time together off the track? Rex: What can we say? Crogg: We're one big happy family. So, they both smiled at the camera. ???, ???. Female Reporter 3: There were rumors that a fight broke out between the two racers. Sammy Booster: What? Ridiculous. Because fighting is illegal, punishable by a maximum three-race suspension. So that never happens. Female Reporter 3: My sources tell me one of the racers needed medical attention. ???, ???. Meanwhile. At the Egg Carrier, ???, ???. Jonah: What do you want, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Isn't it obvious? ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Phew. That was close. Meelo: Yeah. For him. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Kimmie Su: Wait, Leon, I'll handle this. ???, ???. Kimmie Su: I'm sure you could take Crogg on, Meelo. But's it's not worth the suspension. Just let it go. Please. ???, ???. Meelo: (sighs) ???, ???. Callie Jones: The coast is clear. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Leon Aster: Wait a minute, you were secretly working with Xander Ravencroft? You never told us about that! Blitz Frontier: (sighs) Don't ask. It's a long story. Anyway, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Blitz Frontier: Not to worry, Cal, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Blitz. Let's head over to the garage, we'll be safe there. Blitz Frontier: Okay, sounds like a plan. (to Meelo) Meelo? ???, ???. Meelo: Fine. Let's go. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Hey, Vegeta, ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. (to Clank) ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: You sure you want to do that? Ratchet: Huh? Meelo: Sealing the X-9 to the top of the coolant. Hmm... Bold move. ???, ???. Ratchet: Cal, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: Because I've read that the X-9 works better at a forty-five degree... Vegeta: ???, ???. Ratchet: Take it easy, Vegeta. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Listen, Meelo, ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: See? ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Ratchet: Okay. Back to business. ???, ???. Meelo: Is there anything to eat? Vegeta: Argh! ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Meelo: I'm just trying to help! And why am I even bothering? I don't even want to be here! Vegeta: Well, there's the door! Goku: Vegeta. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: You think they're talking about me? Leon Aster: I'm not even sure. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Nah. Rika Harrington: Know what? I think the blood sugar is starting to get dangerously low around here. Why don't I make a food run? Kimmie Su: Good idea, Rika. I'll go with you. ???, ???. ???, ???. Back at Eggman's base, Robbie and his team, ???, ???. ---- Dark Thunder: ???, ???. Lena and Dark Thunder stared at each other, ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Are we interrupting something? Lena: Hmph. Dark Thunder: No. Rika Harrington: Because, I can wait for the next one. Kimmie Su: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Dark Thunder. Well, well, well. Lena: (growls) ???, ???. Male Reporter: So... anything else to add? ???, ???. Male Reporter: Okay. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Callie Jones: I understand, Vegeta. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Oh, what? ???, ???. Vegeta: No! ???, ???. Meelo: I'm just trying to make myself useful around here. Vegeta: Well, you're not! Sammy Booster: Okay, Vegeta. Let's take some deep cleansing breaths. Vegeta: Sammy, If you spout anymore of that new age stuff in my direction, and I won't be held responsible for what happens next. Sammy Booster: Whoa! what did I do? While the others weren't looking, Meelo, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Look, Ratchet, I didn't have a choice. ???, ???. Ratchet: (sighs) Yeah, I know, Cal. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Leon Aster: Ratchet, please. Just a bit longer. Then we're out of here, okay? ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Vegeta: Hmph. Ratchet: I'll take that grunt as a yes. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Was that a yes grunt or a no grunt? Leon Aster: Hard to tell. Callie Jones: Don't worry about it. ???, ???. You'll get use to it. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Uh, guys. Where's Meelo? ???, ???. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ben: So I said, If you ever talk to me like that again, we're through. Teens: Whoa! Sally: She really said that? Frank: What else did she say? Ben: You know my mom, she send me to my room. ???, ???. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Meelo, you missed lunch. ???, ???. ---- Back at the smoothie bar, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Seriously, Meelo, what were you thinking? Leon Aster: Are you trying to get yourself killed? Meelo: I told you, I had this under control. Crogg wants to settle this. So do I. Sammy Booster: So, you're going to fight? Him? Meelo: You don't run from bullies, Sammy. Once you do, you'll never stop running. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (to herself) Hmm, that's exactly what Robbie said before, ???, ???. Meelo: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Huh? Oh, ???, ???. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Say what? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Meelo, ???, ???. If you want to go face Crogg, I won't stop you. So, ???, ???. ???, ???. Butch: And I told him, who do you think I am? A boy scout? Everyone: (laughs) Meelo: Hey, Crogg. ???, ???. Meelo: Looking for me? Crogg: (growls) ???, ???. Meanwhile, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rika Harrington: So, we're letting Meelo just do this? Leon Aster: It's a guy thing. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Crogg: (chuckles) ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rex: Crogg! You okay, buddy? Wake up! Meelo: Take him to medical, he'll be fine in an hour. ???, ???. Meelo: Maybe two. But tell him, next time, I won't go so easy. ???, ???. Meelo: Told you I had it under control. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: I'm glad he's on our side. Jake: Is he? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: I'd like to stay and chat, but... ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Yoshi: We're doomed! The train is moving on its own! Emerl: That's impossible, nobody's driving the train. ???, ???. Emerl: NOBODY'S DRIVING THE TRAIN! ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Eggman must have got control over it. Bail out! ???, ???. Donkey Kong: No can do, Rob. The door's just locked. Altogether: (screams) ???, ???. Altogether: (screams) Crusher: (screams) Hey, guys, guys, What about me!? ???, ???. Gmerl: Someone hit the brakes! ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Train Conductor: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dowager Hatt: I used to be quite the singer in my day, would you like to hear me sing? Sir Topham Hatt: Umm, well, perhaps, later. Dowager Hatt: (clears throat) Me, my, moo! ???, ???. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! ???, ???. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas? Why have we stopped? Thomas: Up ahead, sir. Look! ???, ???. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas! Back up! Back up! ???, ???. Percy: Thomas, look out! Thomas: Percy! ???, ???. Thomas: Oh no, they're going to have a crash! Percy: (gasp) ???, ???. Altogether: Oh no! ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. Jonah: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Computer: Track completed. Racer's score: 81 ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: How was that? Rika Harrington: Uh... better? Blitz Frontier: Yeah. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Still didn't beat Dark Thunder, huh? Leon Aster: Nope. Sammy Booster: Not even close. ???, ???. Meelo: He's going up to the turns thirteen degrees sharper and shifting out half a second faster. ???, ???. Meelo: That's how he's beating you. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, that's a good tip. Thanks, Meelo. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Oh yeah, Meelo. ???, ???. Ratchet: I thought I might give you and the others these communicators, In case that, ???, ???. Meelo: ???, ???, We'll be in touch. ???, ???. Meelo: And Callie, despite your pathetic attempts to help me out, I, at least, appreciate the thought. No one's ever stood up for me before. Thank you. Callie Jones: That's what friends do, Meelo, they look out for each other, and you're welcome. Then, ???, ???. Meelo: I trust this will prove... useful. So, Meelo, ???, ???. ???, ???. Emerl: What do you think it is? Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???.